A Mismanagement of Time
by Padfootkicksbutt
Summary: Hermione Granger is sent back in time to the Marauder's seventh year. She is told there is no way back, and so she falls in love. What will happen when she is yanked back to her time, and how will it affect the lives of those around her? Timetravel HG/SB
1. Through Time

Chapter 1:

Hermione Granger was walking down the seventh floor hallway. It was the middle of her fifth year, and despite all of the work they were doing in the DA, she still wanted to practice more. Now that she knew about the Room of Requirements, Hermione could just tell her friends she was going to study, and then come up to it. She had even begun taking her homework up and requesting the books that she needed from the room. Tonight Hermione was frustrated, she had just tried to help Harry and Ron study for their History of Magic OWL, and they had spent the whole time joking around. Usually when she needed to relax, Hermione just grabbed a book and read. However, her frustration was to the point that she needed to hex someone. All Hermione wanted to do at the moment was escape her life.

'I wish could change my life,' Hermione thought, she had come to the door of the Room of Requirement, but she didn't notice. Instead, Hermione started pacing, 'Sometimes Harry and Ron are just so frustrating, and I want to scream,' Hermione was almost in full rant mode now, 'They are just so frustrating, I almost wish I had different friends. A new life would definitely make some things easier,' Hermione turned, and saw the door of the Room before her. Not noticing that it looked different, or really thinking about what she had been thinking about, Hermione opened the door and walked through, 'Though I would miss them,' was Hermione's last thought before she felt herself falling, and the world vanished in a swirl of color.

* * *

><p>"Hey Prongs," Sirius Black shouted to his friend as he prepared to whack a Bludger at him. Sirius was the best Beater on the Gryffindor team, and James (also known as Prongs) was the best Chaser. Being great friends, they always practiced together, "This one is coming right at you!" Just after Sirius hit the Bludger, he saw a girl appear in front, and slightly above him. Shocked, after all it wasn't everyday a girl appears in thin air, Sirius took only a second before diving in order to catch her.<p>

"Padfoot," James Potter shouted at his friend, preparing to taunt him for missing, however, the urge to taunt was dismissed when he saw his friend diving for what looked like a person. Shocked, James flew towards where they were, he wanted to know what had happened. Once Sirius had caught the unconscious girl, and they had both landed, James asked, "What happened?"

"I have no idea," Sirius replied, looking at the girl in his arms with a sense of awe. She was gorgeous, but not in the way that Sirius normally thought girls were. She had extremely curly brown hair that looked as though it had survived a hurricane, and come out the worst for it, and her skin was paler than most, but not unnaturally pale, or daintily pale, it merely looked as though she spent too much time inside. She had a small frame, and was light, Sirius was carrying her with ease, and she practically fit in his arms like a child. However, despite her small stature, her features betrayed a maturity and elegance that most teenage girls could only dream of. Sirius smiled, this girl may not be the type of girl he normally admired, but something was drawing him to her.

"Who is she?" James asked, his curiosity was now almost insatiable.

"I don't know," Sirius replied, looking up from her face, "I'll take her up to Madam Pomfrey, why don't you get Dumbledore? You know where his office is, after all," Sirius had a combination of a smirk and a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius called into the infirmary. He was only slightly out of breath from having basically run all the way carrying Hermione.<p>

"What did you do this time, Black?" Madam Pomfrey asked suspiciously, but when she saw the girl in Sirius' arms she went into full nurse mode, "Oh my goodness! Put her on the bed. What happened to her?" Once Sirius had placed Hermione on the bed, he was pushed out of the way as Madam Pomfrey bustled around her trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Mr. Potter, what happened that was so important that you dragged me to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore's voice held thinly veiled amusement, but was stern enough to make James drop the old wizards arm and grin sheepishly.

"Sorry sir," James said, "I was just worried about her," he pointed at Hermione as he said this, and Dumbledore forgot about James as he went to inspect the newest addition to Hogwarts.

'Hmm," he thought, 'She looks a bit like a timetraveler.' In his youth, Dumbledore himself had done a little meddling with time. It had been around the time that his sister had died. He could remember that day like yesterday, his misguided brother had attempted to put a stop to Gellert's plans, and the three of them had become engaged in a three-way duel. At the time, none of them had known who had killed Ariana. However, after her funeral, when Aberforth blamed him, Albus just had to know. He had sent himself back through a time portal. He watched as he shot an _Impedimenta_ curse at his brother, but it missed and had hit Ariana instead. The curse threw her against the wall with such force that she died. Instead of leaving immediately, Albus watched as his lover left him at his brother's mercy. In that moment Albus Dumbledore promised himself, the only one he trusted, that he would get his revenge on Gellert, then continue with his plans, and lead the takeover himself. So it was that Dumbledore had gone on with his life. Having been in Slytherin, (A/N I know that isn't true, but bear with me, I promise it is the only intentional inaccuracy that I will make, any others feel free to tell me, and they will be changed) Dumbledore always looked for the advantages of things. Once he saw how the hero worship people gave him allowed him access to places that no normal civilian could go, he decided to play the good guy. So he bided his time. While Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, Albus noticed Tom Riddle's interest in the Dark Arts. Outwardly he tried to turn him away from this path, but inwardly he celebrated. If Riddle became what others would call evil, then it would allow Dumbledore to gain followers that he could later ease into his Dark Kingdom. Albus had decided that if he planned his takeover in the same way Hitler (one of the only decent Muggles, according to him) had, then he would get the power without having to deal with those who disagreed. Dumbledore was pulled out of his memories when he saw the girl stir.

"You two may go," he told the two boys who were still there. When they looked ready to protest, he fixed them with a stern look. Sighing, knowing they would get nowhere with Dumbledore, the boys left. Noticing that Pomfrey was in the room still, Dumbledore did some quick thinking, "You should go take a break," using a small form of mind-magic, Dumbledore made sure that Pomfrey didn't know that the girl had moved, "I will watch her, and if she moves I will send a Patronus." Pomfrey looked at her patient, before nodding and leaving, she was feeling a bit tired. Dumbledore smiled at how easy to manipulate his Professors were, and how easily their minds were influenced.

* * *

><p>Hermione became conscious slowly. She looked over, and saw Dumbledore standing beside her bed. She frowned when she noticed that he didn't look quite as old as he had when she left, but she just filed the information away. Looking around the hospital wing, Hermione noticed that it was bright and sunny, looking like a perfect spring day.<p>

"What happened? How long have I been here?" she asked, looking to Dumbledore for answers.

"That is what I would like to know," Dumbledore said, he had decided not to say anything about what he knew until he had learned more about her. Seeing her confused look, he decided to give her a small push to tell him what had happened, "Mr. Black brought you up from the Quidditch field, where you apparently appeared above," Dumbledore saw a flash of shock and confusion on her face.

"Mr. Black?" she asked, "There isn't a Mr. Black at Hogwarts." The girl said it with such finality that made Dumbledore want to chuckle.

"No," he said, and she began to smile before he continued, "there are two. It was Mr. Sirius Black that brought you in." Hermione's thoughts were reeling, if _Sirius_ was a student, then there was no way that this was normal.

'He must be playing a trick on me,' she thought, but when she looked back at him, she was once again struck by the differences in who was sitting before her, and who she remembered, 'Or not. Oh no,' Hermione's eyes widened, 'I'm in the past. Maybe I can change things,' Hermione began to smile as she thought of that; she would love to help Harry have a better life.

"You may not believe what I have to say, sir," Hermione said, looking down at her hands, and missing the look of pleasure that Dumbledore gave, she _trusted_ him, maybe enough to learn details of the future.

"Go on," he encouraged, had he been sitting, he would have been on the edge of his chair.

"Well," Hermione began to tell Dumbledore what she knew that had happened.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was cursing his bad luck that had caused him to run into Sirius Black when he was in a bad mood. Sirius had cursed Snape's hair to turn red and gold, and now Snape had to go to the hospital wing to get Madam Pomfrey to fix it.<p>

"So now I'm twenty years in the past," he heard a voice say. Snape's eyes widened, who had timetraveled, and how had they traveled so far. From what he knew, the Ministry of Magic was just beginning to test the possibility of traveling a few hours back.

"Hmm," he heard Dumbledore reply, "Interesting," then he raised his voice just little, "You may come in now, Mr. Snape." Inside Dumbledore was jumping for joy; Snape was an exemplary Slytherin. 'Yes,' Dumbledore thought, 'I can use him make sure she is on my side.' Dumbledore decided to see what he could get from this girl's mind about his future rule. To his surprise, he met Occlumency walls. Dumbledore was shocked, he had never met anyone who could successfully erect an Occlumency wall, and hold it against him. 'She must be extremely powerful,' he thought, 'I must get her on my side.' While he was thinking, he missed Hermione glance at Snape, and confirm her suspicions that he wasn't the one attacking her.

"What am I going to do, Professor?" Hermione wanted to distract Dumbledore for he did something else that she wouldn't know how to react to.

"You will go to Hogwarts," he was irritated that he had interrupted his thoughts, but wanted her to help him more, "and I will try to find a way for you to get back to your time." Dumbledore chuckled inwardly, he already knew how to send her back, but first he intended to get the knowledge he wanted, and only then would he send her back.

"What will we tell people about my appearance near the end of the school year?" She was honestly curious about what Dumbledore would think of, even if she no longer trusted him. Suddenly, there was an owl at the window, and all three of them turned to see it. Dumbledore removed the letter, and read it before walking back over to Severus and Hermione.

"It seems we have the answer to our questions," Hermione and Severus both looked confused by this statement, so Dumbledore clarified, "I am sorry to say that your parents are no longer among us, Severus," Severus' eyes widened, giving away his shock, and his mouth dropped open, but only a little.

"What on earth does that have to do with me?" Hermione asked. She felt bad for Snape, and wondered if this was part of what made him turn bad later in life, but couldn't feel too much remorse when she hadn't known them.

"You will be known as Severus' sister," Dumbledore's eyes where twinkling in the way that they always did when he was excited for some reason, "We will say that you were taught at home by your mother, and upon her death, you came to Hogwarts." Severus didn't say anything; he was still in minor shock from the death of his parents, not that he would miss his father at all.

"Sir? But I don't look anything like Severus," Hermione pointed out, this was not how she had expected anything to happen when she had gone to the Room of Requirement to work out her frustration.

"You look enough like his father, and have some of the features of your grandmother that it should be sufficient to explain anything else as being part of your muggle genetics," Dumbledore fought to keep the sneer from his voice as he said muggle, he truly despised them and found them filthy. Not giving them any time to protest, Dumbledore began walking towards the door, "Feel better Miss Snape." It took Hermione a few moments after he had left to realize that he was talking to her.

* * *

><p>Seeing that Severus still hadn't moved, Hermione got up and walked over to him. She knew from her time that Snape wasn't a touchy feely person, but Hermione wanted to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around her 'big brother' and hooped he wouldn't do anything too drastic. To her surprise, after a few moments of standing awkwardly stiff, Snape hesitantly wrapped his arms around Hermione and relaxed.<p>

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"It's alright," Snape replied as he pulled away to look at her, "You had nothing to do with it."

"Won't you miss them?" Hermione questioned. A dark look crossed Snape's face, and Hermione wondered what that was about.

"My mother, I suppose, but not my father." Hermione wanted to ask why, but knew better from the look on his face, it was the look he wore when Neville had explode yet another cauldron.

"We should get to know each other better if we are siblings," Hermione said, leading Severus towards her hospital bed. She filed away what little information she now knew about Severus' father, and decided to leave it be for now.

Severus and Hermione had found that, not only did they have a lot in common, but they also got along quite well.

"Where will we stay during the summer?" Hermione asked suddenly. She had been wondering for a while, but had just worked up the courage to actually ask.

"I don't know," Severus answered, and worried look on his face.

"Could we go stay at a friend's house?" Hermione wanted to stay with Remus or Sirius, but she doubted that would be possible, so she decided that at least Severus could be comfortable with where they stayed.

"We can't," Severus muttered as he looked down at his hands.

"Why not?" Hermione frowned, that was one answer that she hadn't thought about, but probably should have expected coming from Severus Snape.

"I made my one friend an enemy," Severus said it softly, but Hermione heard. She wondered if this had anything to do with the scene that Harry had mentioned briefly to her and Ron. As she waited patiently, Hermione reached over and gave her 'brother's' hand an encouraging squeeze. Severus took a deep breath before continuing, "Lily was my best and only friend," Hermione now knew that he was talking about Harry's mother, and was beginning to see part of the man behind her Potions Professor, "We grew up in the same neighborhood, and I taught her about magic. Once we came to Hogwarts, we were Sorted into different Houses, but remained friends. No one liked our friendship, but Lily insisted on being my friend anyways. Just last week, I had just been humiliated before most of the school, and Lily stepped in before I could be humiliated more. However, my pride wouldn't let me accept help from anyone, not even Lily," Hermione could see the regret on Severus' face, and waited as he paused to swallow. The next sentence was said in an almost silent whisper, "I called her a Mudblood." As offensive as Hermione found the term, she could see that Severus regretted his actions more than anyone would have expected.

"I'm sure that if you explain the whole situation to her, and tell her that you are sorry, she will forgive you," Hermione rubbed Severus' back as she suggested this, hoping that they would make up.

"I'll try," was all Severus would say before silence overcame the infirmary again.


	2. Who is She?

Chapter 2:

"I wonder who she was," Sirius said, yet again. James was getting exasperated, all Sirius had talked about since they left the hospital wing was that girl. Had an outside observer been there, they probably would have likened Sirius' reaction to James' reaction to Lily Evans.

"Come on," James said, grabbing Sirius and beginning to drag him back to the hospital wing, he had heard too much about this new girl to be happy, so now he was going to solve the problem.

"Huh?" Sirius asked as he was pulled out of his thoughts of the mystery girl, "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you back to your lady love," James replied, not even bother to turn or slow down.

"Thanks, Sev," they heard as they neared the hospital wing. James frowned, he had heard Lily call Snape that on occasion, but it didn't sound like Lily. They rounded the corner and saw Sirius' mystery girl talking to Severus Snape, their current nemesis. Sirius stopped and stared as the girl continued, "Now go and apologize to Lily," James' eyes widened, he had been so happy when Lily had finally given up on Snape, or so he thought. "I'm sure she'll forgive you," the girl continued. Had James not been quite so irritated that part of his plan to win Lily over hadn't been successful, he would have laughed at Snape's nervousness.

"How do you know?" Snape asked, unsure about his next course of action, "How can you be so sure that she won't throw my mistake in my face?" when Sirius heard the word mistake, his heart felt for Snape, but only until he realized that it was Snape. Quietly Snape continued, "I don't think I could take that." Snape was looking at the floor, in embarrassment. Feeling for him, Hermione got up and gave him a hug.

"I know because from what you've told me of Lily, she is a caring, forgiving person," Hermione was talking in a soothing voice she usually reserved for when Crookshanks was in a bad mood, "And I'd be willing to bet that after you tell her about our parents that she would be more than happy to help."

"And she'll probably celebrate that my father is gone," Severus' lips twitched into what Hermione now recognized as his version of a smile. When Hermione gave him a questioning look he continued, "She was the one who helped me, afterwards," the way he said it reminded Sirius of the torment he was put through at the hands of his family, and this time when he felt remorse, he didn't chase it away. Had he known that Snape had a difficult home life, he probably wouldn't have been quite so mean.

After holding Snape, and comforting him, Hermione gave Snape a smile, and a push towards the door, as she said, "Go."

James dragged Sirius behind the corner. He wanted to have time to mull over what he had just heard. He was unhappy about Snape going and befriending Lily again, but from what he had just seen, he knew that Snape had emotions, and was willing to show them to some people. Meanwhile, Sirius was thinking about what Snape's home life might be like. At the same time, both of them realized that the girl had said _our_ parents, and she must be Snape's sister. Eyes wide with shock, they shared a look and went back to their thoughts.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Lily!" Snape called. He had found her by the Black Lake, and she was alone. When he called, for a second her face lit up, then sadness filled her, and as she turned away it looked like she was going to cry. Snape's heart felt as tough it was breaking, to see Lily like this was sad enough, but to know that it was his fault made him want to die.

"What do you want, Snape?" Lily's voice was so could that Lucius Malfoy would have been proud.

"To apologize," Snape said from right behind her. Turning in shock, Lily looked at him, and saw more emotion on his face than she had seen in years, "I know that I was wrong, and I will regret what I said for everyday of my life. But, if you don't forgive me, I might as well die." With this proclamation, tears welled in Lily's eyes, and she began to cry. Seeing this, Snape looked extremely worried, what had he said wrong?

"Oh, Sev," she cried as she flung her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Severus whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course, you're my best friend," Lily said, her voice watery and cracked. Severus' heart broke a little when she said friend, and didn't tell him he was the love of her life, or some such thing.

They stood there for a while, Lily crying into his shoulder, and Severus just happy to have been forgiven.

"Lily," Severus began hesitantly once she had stopped crying. He hated asking people for favors, and showing weakness, but he figured that this was worth it, "My parents died," he said after she mumbled in response.

"Oh Sev," Lily pulled back, and looked at him before embracing him tightly, again.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Hello," Sirius said as he walked up to the mystery girl, 'Snape's sister,' he reminded himself. James had gone off somewhere, probably to moon over Lily, so he was doing this alone.

"Oh," Hermione looked up in shock, and she her heart felt heavy as she recognized Sirius, "Hello."

"Sirius Black," he introduced himself with a bow, and took her hand gently to place a kiss on the back of it, "You gave me quite a fright when you appeared out of thin air over the Quidditch field," Hermione looked up in surprise, she hadn't known that Sirius knew anything about her, "And you are?" Sirius asked, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Hermione Snape," she replied, blushing that she had been caught staring at him.

"Any relation to Severus Snape?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, as if asking her to contradict him.

"He's my brother," Hermione decided to act like a complete newcomer, "Are you one of his friends?" it took all of Hermione's determination not to laugh at the shocked look on Sirius' face, it was probably the first and last time anyone would ask if Severus Snape was his friend.

"Erm," Sirius cleared his throat, "Not exactly," Hermione was almost enjoying his awkwardness. Now that she knew what he had done to Snape, she loved making him squirm.

"That's okay, I'm sure you two will learn to be great friends," Hermione's smile was so bright and hopeful that all Sirius could do was nod. Anyone who saw him would wonder why he was acting so uncharacteristic around a girl. Usually he would be doing his best to flatter and flirt with her, or ignore her if he didn't like her.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Despite how late in the year this is," Hermione could hear Dumbledore talking through the doors of the Great Hall, "We will have a student join us. Her parents just died, so please treat her with kindness and respect. Let's all welcome, Hermione Snape!" as Dumbledore said the last bit, the doors opened, and Hermione nervously walked in. looking over at the Slytherin table she saw Severus give her a small smile, after smiling back, she looked towards the Gryffindor table. Sirius gave her a huge grin, and a thumbs up, which Hermione nervously returned. The people who had noticed these exchanges were slightly shocked that the two people this new girl looked to happened to be bitter enemies. Hermione sat on the stool, and Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on her head. He was going to try to convince it to put her in Slytherin with her brother, but he never got the chance.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted almost immediately. There was some cheering, mostly from Sirius, who had jumped up and was walking to greet her. However, most of the hall was slightly shocked that a Snape was in Gryffindor after Severus' problems with Gryffindors.

"Come on, Hermione," Sirius said, grinning widely as he led her to his seat and helped her sit, "You can sit with us."

"Hey Hermione," Lily said as she slid into the seat on Hermione's other side. Severus had told Lily that Hermione was his sister, and to act like she knew her. Lily had questioned this at first, but once Severus told her that it wasn't his secret to tell, she had let up. James looked delighted that Lily had deigned to sit with his group, and began smiling goofily, and running his hands through his hair.

"Hey," Hermione replied, correctly assuming that Severus had told Lily tier predicament. After Lily sat down, Hermione began to unobtrusively try to see what Harry's mum was like.

"Are you excited to be in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked, he was slightly irritated that Hermione was paying more attention to Lily than she was to him.

"Are we going to be introduced?" Remus Lupin asked Sirius, he could see that unless he took matters into his own hands, he would never meet the new girl.

"Oh, Hermione Snape, meet Remus Lupin," Hermione smiled at him, he had always secretly been her favorite teacher, "Peter Pettigrew," it took all of Hermione's will to not kill him, then she decided that she could try and change what he did while she was here, and nodded her head, "and the lovesick puppy sitting across from me is James Potter." Sirius finished with a smirk.

"Hey!" James tried to whack Sirius when he realized that he had been insulted. They all laughed, even Lily, at James' delayed reaction.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Good luck," they heard a voice behind them, and Hermione and Lily smiled, but the boys frowned.

"Why would she need luck?" Sirius demanded, barely remembering his promise to himself that he wouldn't curse Snape, at least not in Hermione's presence.

"Because she's sitting next to you," Severus drawled in reply.

"Severus," Hermione tried to look exasperated, but she was fighting a smile, "Don't be so mean," Severus raised an eyebrow, knowing that she knew at least part of how Sirius had treated him in the past, "If either of you wants me to continue to talk to you, you will both get along." Hermione simply turned back to her Chocolate Mousse, emphasizing the point more with her simple statement than any amount of ranting and threatening could. Sirius and Severus both looked a little guilty and chastised by Hermione.

"Sev," Lily interrupted, "Sit down and eat dinner with us." Severus looked about to argue, but he saw the look on Lily's face, and complied, leaving James feeling irritated and angered by his presence.

Once they were done eating, everyone went back to their dorms, and Lily helped Hermione settle in. They had found a new trunk and bed in the room, which Hermione suspected Dumbledore had sent up. Remembering that he had tried to use Occlumency against her earlier, Hermione decided to check against any unwanted objects and spells on the trunk. Hermione did find a charm that would record all conversations held in the vicinity of the trunk, and only the person who had placed the Charm could retrieve them. The spell was very advanced, seventh year level, at least, but it wasn't ever mentioned. The charm was also undetectable to those that knew what he was. Luckily, Hermione had read about it in a book last week, or in twenty years depending how you thought. However, if Hermione remembered correctly, this spell hadn't been invented for a few years. Shrugging, Hermione disabled the charm and went to sleep.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

For the next week, Hermione excelled at her OWLs, and became good friends with Remus, Sirius, James and Lily. She also found herself getting along with her adopted brother much better in this time, and they had been studying together every night. Lily had sent an owl to her parents, and they had agreed to let Hermione and Severus stay with them, but they were curious to meet Hermione. Finally, the last day of school came, and everyone had packed up, and was prepared to go home the next day.

A/N: I really am not that interested in writing this part of the story, so if anyone wants to write up some cool, funny everyday thing that I can include in the story, that would be great. I am going to need stuff for the Marauders, Hermione, Lily and Severus to do for 4ish years, and I don't really know.


	3. The Summer 1975

Chapter 3 (1975):

June:

Hermione and Severus had been welcomed into the Evans household. While Petunia didn't truly like Severus and was jealous of Lily, she got along great with Hermione. The two of them were often hanging out together, and Severus and Lily spent a lot of time together as a consequence of that. Hermione began to notice that Severus and Lily could often be caught staring at one another, and she began to wonder when Lily fell in love with James. Deciding that she wouldn't meddle, Hermione ignored their behavior. Hermione had also told Severus about the future, and briefly explained small portions of it to Lily. However, she was careful to never go into any specifics about people, particularly not them.

July:

Hermione had been owling Sirius a lot, and she heard about when he moved out of his house, and into James'. Remus had also been owling Hermione, and they shared intellectual conversations, much like those they had shared at Christmas at Grimmauld Place. One of their conversations was about Werewolves, and whether or not they were monsters. Hermione was adamant that Werewolves were merely misunderstood humans that had a problem once a month, and she suspected Remus would tell her his 'secret' when they returned to school. Severus and Lily began dating near the end of the month, and even though Hermione feared for Harry's existence, they were too perfect for each other for her to get in their way. Severus was happier now than Hermione had ever seen him. Hermione had been successfully telling Petunia about the Wizarding World, and hoped that it would help her make Harry's childhood better, should she fail at keeping Lily and James alive.

August:

"Hey," Hermione walked up to where Lily was standing at the window, watching Severus do his morning routine. Severus was the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and he was as good, and sometimes better than James. This lead to, from what Hermione had observed, even more competition between the two boys who were already in opposing Houses, and in love with the same girl. Once Lily broke her gaze away from Severus, Hermione hid a smile and continued, "Are we going to Diagon Alley today?"

"Yes," Lily replied as she gazed out the window looking dreamy, "Mum will drop us off on her way to go shopping for Tuney." Now that Hermione had told Petunia more about the Wizarding World, she was much more accepting of it and her sister. She had even agreed to come to Diagon Alley with them while her mother bought what she would need to work as a shop attendant in a small boutique.

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Sev is done," came the dreamy reply, and Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering yet again how it came to pass that they didn't wind up together.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Hermione!" Severus, Hermione, Lily and Petunia all turned around to see Sirius Black running down the street looking flushed. Following him were a laughing James Potter, and an amused looking Remus Lupin, but Peter Pettigrew was nowhere in sight, much to Hermione's relief. Sirius was panting when he reached them.

"Is there something you would like to say to my sister?" Severus asked, drawing himself up to his full height (which was slightly taller than Sirius), and looking threatening. Hermione merely laughed, having seen Severus as an adult, nothing he did now would look threatening to her.

"Yes, Sirius?" Hermione asked as she gently pushed Severus out of her way and stood in front of Sirius. Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought that Sirius was blushing. She felt the urge to frown as she recalled Remus' tales of how Sirius was a lady's man and womanizer during his Hogwarts years. If those stories were true, then why would he be blushing on what she could only assume was her account.

"Hi," was all Sirius said before James interrupted him.

"Lily!" James' face lit up when he saw her.

"Hello to you too James," Hermione said wryly as Severus wrapped his arm around Lily in what could only be a sign of claiming her. Seeing this, James' face dropped a bit, but he soon ignored it and went on to greet the others.

"My apologies to the lovely Hermione Snape," he said extravagantly, sweeping a bow and kissing her hand, "I didn't mean to offend such a lovely lady."

"You can stop with the flattery, James," Hermione told him amused, but he just continued as though he hadn't heard her.

"And who is this lovely lady?" he asked turning to Petunia, "James Potter at your service," James repeated the same actions he had used with Hermione, and Petunia blushed at the attention he was attracting.

"Oh," Lily disentangled herself from Severus and walked over to where James and Petunia were standing, "This is Petunia, my sister." James looked at Petunia, and decided that now that Lily was with Snape, if her sister was anything like her, he would love her soon.

Once Remus caught up with them, all seven of them decided to get their stuff together. Throughout the day, James set about learning more about Petunia, and Sirius tried to get close to Hermione while she attempted to brush him of by conversing with Remus about different Charms and their uses in Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	4. The Fall 1975

Chapter 4:

September:

On Platform 9 ¾, Hermione, Severus, Lily and Petunia were standing in the midst of chaos as they waited for James, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter to appear. Once they were sighted, Sirius immediately began talking to Hermione, causing Severus to growl at him like an overprotective brother, and Lily had to grab his hand to stop him from threatening Sirius physically. James, meanwhile, had begun talking to Petunia, or as he liked to think, began to woo her. Remus just watched his friends with a smile on his face, and looked over to where Narcissa Black was standing next to her younger cousin Regulus. It was a little known fact that Remus liked Narcissa, he had barely had the guts to tell Sirius, and that was only after Sirius guessed it.

"Come on," Hermione called just as Peter ran up to them, "Let's get a compartment to ourselves."

"'Kay 'Mione," Sirius said as he began guiding Hermione onto the train, "How are you Pete?"

"Fine," Peter replied, huffing from having run up to the group, "Mum dragged me to all of the Pureblood events. You weren't there," Hermione noticed a tough of hurt and resentment in his voice, and wondered if this was how it began.

"Sorry 'bout that, Pete," Sirius said absentmindedly as they walked down the aisle of the train, "I finally escaped my parents." The last bit was said with a smile.

The group found a compartment, and the train began to pull away. James shouted his undying love for Petunia out the window as the train pulled away, causing her to blush beet red as she stood beside her parents.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"This year we will have a special surprise," Dumbledore had just finished his beginning of the year announcements, which Hermione noticed hadn't changed much in the years until she entered Hogwarts as Hermione Granger. The boys, especially Peter, were waiting impatiently for the food, but at Dumbledore's announcement they payed more attention. Hermione even felt like laughing when James and Sirius stopped fighting over the last of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to pay attention. Eyes twinkling, the Headmaster continued, "We will be having a talent show over Christmas break for those of you who are staying." Whispers broke out across the Hall, and people were already talking about their plans to stay over break.

"Are any of you going to do something?" Lily asked the Marauders once the food had appeared.

"That depends," James replied.

"On what?" Lily asked, slightly suspicious of the smirk residing on James' face, but curious nonetheless.

"On whether it will make you leave Snivellus for me," now James was grinning, and for once, he wasn't being completely serious while asking Lily out.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily shrieked, obviously outraged by James' suggestion and nickname for Severus. Most of the Great Hall looked up from their dinners at her outburst.

"Shh," Hermione said, "He wasn't serious, and didn't mean any of it, _did you James?_" the last bit was said in such a menacing tone that James gulped before shaking his head rapidly.

"No," James sounded nervous, and Hermione almost wanted to laugh because of how much he looked like his son. That thought brought Hermione up short, she had gotten used to Severus and Lily being a couple, and thought they were perfect together, plus, the more she watched James, the more she saw how wrong he was for Lily. She didn't want anything to change the way they were now, but she couldn't be certain that she would change anything about the future she had come from. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as James said, "—Honestly, now that I've met Petunia, I like her a lot." Lily smiled at the sincerity on James' face, she would be happy if this worked out for James.

"I think that she likes you," was Lily's comment.

"Really?" Hermione, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing at the look of wonder on James' face, he obviously hadn't believed she would like him.

"Yup," came Lily's reply, "If you married her, you could be my brother." Lily's smile was huge, and James choked on his pumpkin juice. He really liked Petunia, but he hadn't thought that far ahead. Seeing James' surprise, Lily's voice dropped to freezing levels as her eyes narrowed, "You were planning something like that, weren't you? You weren't just messing with my sister, were you?"

"Of course I was Lily," James began to placate her once he had recovered from his shock, "I just hadn't expected it to come up in conversation so soon. I would never toy with Petunia's emotions."

"You better not," Lily looked as though she could succeed at any threat she made, and James paled as he gulped and nodded.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Hermione?" Remus questioned softly when he walked into the Common Room to find her staring at the fire. He had just come in from getting a snack in the kitchens, his excuse for watching Narcissa in the library, and following her back to the dungeons. Hermione looked up, startled out of her thoughts by his appearance in the Common Room. She had been thinking about how this was her first, first night at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron since her first year. She hadn't truly realized how much she relied on them until they were gone.

"Yes Remus?" she replied, looking away from the fire to where he was standing just inside the portrait hole.

"I have something to tell you," he said after a moment's hesitation. Seeing his look, and suspecting what he was about to tell her, Hermione just patted the cushion beside her. After sitting down, Remus looked at his hands. He had no idea how to tell Hermione his secret, but he knew he could trust her, and he knew her beliefs about Werewolves and only hoped they wouldn't change now that she knew one personally. Taking a deep breath, and looking into her concerned eyes, he stated, "I am a Werewolf." Hermione's eyes flashed understanding, and she leaned over and hugged him. Remus sat still for a moment, he had _never_ even guessed that this might be her reaction, "Aren't you going to run away screaming?" Remus didn't know whether he should be thankful for Hermione's acceptance, or worry for her sanity.

"No?" she pulled back to look him in the eyes, "Why would I? Did you think I was going to run screaming? Even after our discussion about Werewolf rights?" Hermione could see the answer in his eyes, and hugged him tight, "Oh you silly wolf, I wouldn't do that to you, you're my friend."

SBHGSBHGSBHG

Hermione began tutoring Peter, hoping to keep him from feeling the need to turn to Voldemort. Sirius had been hanging out with Hermione a lot, much do Severus' irritation, and he obviously liked her. However, Hermione would just brush Sirius off, reminding herself that this was Harry's godfather. Lily and Severus' relationship had grown so strong that Hermione doubted that anything could get in their way, but she knew something would, and her heart ached for the tragic ending she knew was to come. Remus had taken to shyly following Narcissa around to classes, he wasn't trying to stalk her, it was just that his friends were all absorbed in other things, and he liked her. Hermione had also met Alice Prewitt, a distant cousin of Molly Weasley's, and it was easy to see that this was Neville Longbottom's mum. Even before Alice began talking about how Frank Longbottom, who had graduated the year before, was her boyfriend, Hermione could see Neville in her open and warm face. Alice seemed to bounce around, and she excelled at Herbology, which caused Hermione to study with her often, as she had with Neville.

October:

Sirius was still pursuing Hermione, and she was beginning to wonder if he truly liked her. He hadn't gone out with, or even hooked up with, any girls since the beginning of the school year. Hermione just hoped that he wasn't just playing with her heart, and hoping to make a notch on his bedpost. James had begun to owl Petunia almost daily after Lily had grown irritated with his constant questions about her sister. Thought they had only met face to face once, James and Petunia were getting along great, and despite living in completely different worlds, they had multiple things in common. Remus had finally gotten up the nerves to talk to Narcissa. Despite being a Slytherin, she had been kind and polite. To Remus, it was easy to see that she was related to Sirius, despite his constant affirmations that he was nothing like his family. Peter had actually become a good friend to Hermione, and she helped him study frequently. She also noticed that Peter was being included into the group more because of her actions. She smiled, almost positive that she was changing the future.

November:

Life continued as it had been, Sirius continued his pursuit of Hermione, Lily and Severus were still going strong, James rarely stopped talking about Petunia, Remus had gone on a successful date with Narcissa, and Peter wasn't as shy as he had been, and was almost constantly speaking his opinion and contributing ideas. The pranks on Slytherins had noticeably lessened, and they were nowhere near as dangerous as they had been. The pranks that were played, were also nonlethal, and funny to almost all. Despite the fact that nothing seemed to be going the way it had been in her time, but she was happy.

Hermione was extremely flattered by Sirius' interest in her, which she had previously assumed was only a brief phase, but she was now convinced that it might be something more. This was causing Hermione to drop her guard around Sirius more, and she often had to force herself to remember Sirius as she had known him, Harry's Godfather who had unjustly spent 12 years in Azkaban.

While Hermione was extremely happy about how happy Lily and Severus were, she couldn't help but feel that she was betraying Harry by not interfering and helping James and Lily get together. Now that James was getting on so well with Petunia, Hermione wondered what had happened there, and if it was what had caused Petunia to treat her only nephew so horribly. Finally, Hermione decided not to dwell on it, and that the family was slightly messed up, and she should allow them to work themselves out.

When Remus asked Narcissa out, everyone was surprised, but they were even more surprised when she agreed. The Narcissa Hermione knew was the cold wife of Lucius Malfoy, so she was pleasantly surprised by Narcisssa's kind attitude. Remus was over the top that the date had gone well, and had even asked Narcissa to be his girlfriend. When she accepted, Hermione wondered how much more whacked up this timeline could get.

Peter had shown that he had a quick mind, and a good eye for pranks. This had previously gone unnoticed by the Marauders, but now Hermione brought it out in him. Peter had in fact been the mastermind behind most of the pranks that had happened this year, due to his counterparts chasing, and mooning over girls. People were talking about how some of the pranks had been the funniest that the Marauders had ever accomplished, and no one would have believed that Peter was the one accomplishing them. When she heard that talk, Hermione was convinced she had made a difference, after all, if Peter was playing the funniest, and nicest pranks the Marauders had ever played, then surely he wouldn't hurt his friends.

A/N: I seriously need ideas about what everyone should do now. I have some ideas that I definitely want to incorporate, but I also really need filler ideas to make the story more enjoyable, and fun. So if anyone has any plot bunnies, or even ideas for a scene or two in a timetravel fanfiction that you haven't been able to use, let me know, and I will use them (and give you credit, of course!)


	5. Early December

Chapter 5:

December:

"Miss Snape," Dumbledore said as Hermione walked into his office, "Lemon drop?"

"Have you found a way to send me home?" Hermione asked immediately asked as she waved away the candy.

"Unfortunately, I haven't," Dumbledore peered over his glasses at Hermione, making sure he would be able to see and evaluate how she reacted to the false news he was about to give her, "I will just tell you exactly what I have learned, and nothing less," Hermione nodded, "There is no way to have you go back to your own time." Hermione forced herself to keep a straight face. Even though this was Dumbledore, he had tried to use Legillmancy on her when she arrived.

"Very well, Professor," Hermione said, keeping her poker face on, "I suppose that means that I should make the most of my life here?" Dumbledore nodded, "If that is all you have to say, Professor, I must finish my essay for Professor McGonagall right now." When Dumbledore raised no objection, Hermione walked out the door, and to the Room of Requirement to think.

'Why didn't she react?' Dumbledore wondered, now he wanted to learn about this time traveling girl more than ever, 'Screaming, shouting, a tantrum? Anything except sit there looking like the world could be ending around her and she wouldn't care. It was obviously not a good idea to align her with Mr. Snape, especially now that he is dating the Mudblood Evans. Now I just have to wait for the girl to be happy, then send her back to make her thoroughly miserable, and I will be in charge again.' Dumbledore smirked, it was a good thing that he had more patience than most men, and would be able to see this plan to completion.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

'Why me?' Hermione asked as she lay sobbing on a couch in the Room of Requirement, 'I may not have been terribly happy with my life then, but at least when I was in my own time, I legally existed.' Hermione's face was grim as she realized that even though everything seemed to be going wrong, she would probably see Harry and Ron again. 'Unless, of course, Harry is never born because Lily is with Severus, and not James.'

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway, "What's wrong, Hermione?" now Sirius was sitting beside her on the couch wiping away her tears.

"It's nothing," Hermione mumbled with one last sniffle.

"Nonsense," Sirius stated with conviction, "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be up here crying. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I miss them, Sirius," Hermione said, and Sirius could easily see the haunted look in Hermione's chocolate eyes, "I'll never see them again."

"Shh," Sirius pulled her into a hug as she began crying again. "It will be all right. I'm here for you." Sirius continued to whisper nonsense in Hermione's ear until she fell asleep. When he heard her breathing even out, Sirius smiled, it hurt him to see Hermione look so hurt. Carefully lifting her, Sirius carried Hermione back to the Gryffindor Tower. Wishing that he could take her up to her dorm so she could sleep in peace, Sirius decided that he would do the next best thing, and let her sleep in his bed. It was around eleven at night, so most people were either in bed, or sneaking out. After carefully laying Hermione down, and transfiguring her robes into pajamas, Sirius realized he had nowhere to sleep. Sighing, he stripped down to his boxers, and tugged on his baggy pajama pants before lying down next to Hermione. He knew how this would look, and that Hermione wouldn't be happy, but right now he was too tired to care.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

Hermione woke to the sounds of people getting ready. Instead of waking up, Hermione decided that her bed was much too comfortable, and snuggled into her pillow. However, when her pillow moved, Hermione's eyes shot open. Right in front of her face was a perfectly defined, well-tanned, and extremely masculine chest. Hermione stopped herself from admiring the gorgeous piece of man before her when she realized what position she was in, and who exactly was lying next to her.

"Sirius Black," she hissed, "You'd sure as hell better have a good explanation for this."

"I do," came Sirius' quiet voice. Hermione was startled, she hadn't thought that Sirius would be awake; she had assumed that he was one of the guys that would sleep until the last minute, and then rush. However, from the way Sirius' voice sounded, he either woke up with no sign of being tired, or he had been awake for a while. Blushing at the last thought, Hermione lifted her head to meet Sirius' steel grey gaze.

"What is your explanation, then?" Hermione questioned, still keeping her voice quiet, but now she was more curious than angry.

"You fell asleep in the Room of Requirement, and I carried you back. Being the chivalrous gentleman I am," here Hermione snorted, and Sirius shot her a small glare, "I didn't want to leave you on the couch, and I couldn't very well take you up to the girls dorms, so I brought you here."

"Why didn't you just leave me in the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked slightly miffed that Sirius affected her the way he did, and she didn't even have a good reason to yell at him.

"Hermione," Sirius took her hands in hiss, and looked her in the eye, "I wanted to make sure you were okay," Hermione nodded and tried to pull away, but Sirius wasn't done, "I care about you, Hermione, and I wouldn't leave you someplace if I knew that you were distressed," Sirius decided that he _had_ to make her smile, so he smirked, and continued, "Besides, your brother would kill me for leaving you so vulnerable."

"He could also kill you for sleeping in the same bed as me," Hermione pointed out, but even as the smirk slid off of Sirius' face, he was happy that he had gotten Hermione to smile, even if it was miniscule.

"True," Sirius conceded, and then flashed his trademark grin, "but I am hoping that you will put in a good word for me to prevent him from inflicting permanent damage." Hermione smiled, Sirius' easygoing attitude was probably the only thing that could make her do anything but want to curl up and cry, at least for now.

"Thank you," she said it sincerely, and Sirius nodded his head in acceptance. Despite what petty quarrels they had had, in this moment, Sirius and Hermione understood one another perfectly.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"You should do something for the talent show," Lily told Hermione as they were studying. It was a week before said show, and the last day anyone could sign up, "and if you don't sign up, I'll sign you up." Lily warned. Hermione saw that the threat was real, and sighed.

"Fine. What do you think I should do?"

"Can you sing?" Lily asked, she was curious, and she thought that that would be a great way to set Hermione up with Sirius, without being overly obvious.

"I used to," Hermione said after a pause, "but I haven't in years." Lily squealed, disrupting Hermione from her thoughts of when she had last sung.

"That's great! What do you want to sing?" Lily demanded, and Hermione laughed. In any other circumstances, Lily's determination was a plus, but when Hermione didn't want to do something, and Lily wanted her to, she almost always lost.

"I don't know," Hermione sighed, "Why don't you pick something out for me?"

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Padfoot," James said, he had just listened to Sirius extol Hermione's beauty for almost an hour, "Why don't you sing a song to her?"

"I can't sing, Prongs!" Sirius' eyes were wide, and he looked afraid.

"We both know that you can," James pronounced with a snort, "You just haven't had the guts to sing on stage." Sirius snorted.

"I could perform on stage if I wanted to," Sirius stuck out his chin, looking for all the world like a pouting five year old, and James had to stifle a grin at his friend's antics.

"Then why don't you?" was the inevitable question.

"Fine," Sirius said, "I will."

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Remus," Lily asked when she walked up to the table Lupin was sitting at in the library, "Do you have any talents for the show?"

"Erm," Remus quickly looked around before answering, "I'm singing a song for Cissa."

"Great!" Lily's smile looked like it was going to break, "Are you able to play, and maybe sing back up for Hermione?"

"Of course," Remus smiled mischievously, "Are you going to be singing a song?"

"Maybe," Lily smirked as she walked out of the library.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"If you're forcing me to sing," Sirius proclaimed, "Then you are doing something too."

"Fine," James said as he was dragged towards the sign up sheet by his best friend, "but what will I do

"I don't know, tell jokes?" Sirius said, "Dumbledore said magic was forbidden, pity that."

"Can't I just sing back up for you?" James asked, and a hint of begging crept into his voice.

"Fine," Sirius sighed, he highly doubted he would win this argument against James, "but you have to play the drums." It was a little known fact that when he wanted to be, James Potter could be a ridiculously good musician who specializes in playing the drum set. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, then he asked, "Do you think Peter will play the piano? 'Cause with you playing the drums, and Remus on guitar, I need someone to play piano if I want to just sing."

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Hey, 'Mione," Hermione looked up from her homework to see Sirius standing before her desk in the library. He shifted his weight in an uncharacteristic show of anxiety before continuing, "Erm," a small blush crept across Sirius' cheeks, "Would you like to go with me to the Hogsmeade weekend?" There was to be a Hogsmeade weekend, after the talent show, but before Christmas to allow students to do their Christmas (or other holiday) shopping. Sirius quickly continued before Hermione had a chance to speak, "I know that you've probably heard horrible stories about me, and how much of a womanizer I am, but I swear to you, Hermione, I have changed." Hermione was hiding a smile at how insecure Sirius was being, she had never seen, or heard of him being, this unsure of himself about anything.

"Sirius," Hermione put a hand on his arm to keep him from talking, "I'll go with you." Sirius flashed a huge smile, and looked as though Hermione had just given him the best gift ever.

"Thanks, Hermione," Sirius began walking away, but called over his shoulder, "You won't regret it!"

A/N: If anyone has ideas about what all of them should sing, let me know! I will try to be more prompt about writing this story, however, it is hard for me to take the time to write this part of the story. So I am apologizing in advance for any slow updates. Kinda random, but do you prefer more frequent, but shorter updates, or longer, but less frequent updates? If you guys let me know, than I will do that.


	6. Talent Show LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is going to be my last chapter for this story in a LONG while. I have recently realized that the first few chapters of this story are too abrupt, adn mostly crap. So, I am going to be rewriting this when I can. Hopefully it will turn out better next time. Unfortunately, I will not be able to update for a while because of other stories i am writing (which I will hopefully be updating soon)**.

Chapter 6 (the talent show):

"I would like to welcome everybody to Hogwarts' first ever Winter Talent Show!" Dumbledore announced from his spot on stage. Everybody was sitting in the Great Hall facing where the Head Table would usually be, but was now a stage. Everyone that was performing sat in the front row. Hermione was sitting between Remus and Lily, with Sirius sitting on the other side of Remus, and Peter next to him. James sat beside Lily, and Severus sat behind her.

The show was going well, but neither the Marauders, or Lily or Hermione had gone yet. Finally, Remus was called up. He sat at a grand piano in the middle of the stage with a spotlight on him.

"I'd like to sing dedicate this song to my girlfriend," Remus said into the magical microphone as he winked at Narcissa. First, Remus began playing the piano, and then he began singing,

"Everybody loves somebody sometime

Everybody falls in love somehow

Something in your kiss just told me

That sometime is now

Everybody finds somebody someplace

There's no telling where love may appear

Something in my heart keeps saying

My someplace is here

If I had it in my power

I'd arrange for every girl to have your charms

Then every minute, every hour

Everybody would find what I found in your arms

Everybody loves somebody sometime

And though my dreams were overdue

Your love made it all worth waiting

For someone like you

If I had it in my power

I'd arrange for every girl to have your charms

Then every minute, every hour

Everybody would find what I found in your arms

Everybody loves somebody sometime

And though my dreams were overdue

Your love made it all worth waiting

For someone like you

Thank you!" Remus stood and bowed after he finished playing. Smiling he got up, and prepared to walk off the stage.

"Next up," Dumbledore spoke before Remus had left the stage. As Dumbledore spoke, the piano vanished, and it was replaced by a drum set, a keyboard, and guitar on a guitar stand, and a microphone, "The Marauders!"

Sirius and James vaulted onto the stage, and gave extravagant bows to the audience as Peter quietly got up and walked to the piano, and Remus went over to the guitar and made sure it was in tune. Sirius then walked up to the microphone stand, and James went back to the drum set. Sirius didn't bother with any introduction, he just signaled Remus and James to start, and began singing,

"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

For the chorus, Sirius took the microphone stand, and began dancing around the stage and head banging,

Chorus:

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake

Luck ain't even lucky

Got to make your own breaks

Chorus:

It's my life

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

Sirius put the microphone stand back in the center of the stage, and took the microphone out. By now, the majority of the Great Hall were clapping in time to the music, and some of the muggleborn students were even singing along,

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break, hell, don't back down

Chorus:

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

Chorus:

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life"

James did one final bang on the drums, and the song was over. Hermione and Lily were both giving them a standing ovation, along with most of the Hall. Sirius was breathing hard, but he was smiling. Singing that song was his final stab at his parents, it was a muggle song, which they would hate, and it said just what he wanted to say.

"Settle down," Dumbledore came on stage as the boys were getting ready to leave, "Everybody, settle down!" everyone went silent; they had never seen Dumbledore lose his patience. Once everyone was seated again, Dumbledore continued, "Now we have Sirius Black," applause broke out as Sirius got back on the stage, picked up an acoustic guitar, and sat on a stool that was now in the middle of the stage.

"Hey, everybody," Sirius looked down at his guitar before continuing, "I'd like to sing this song to my girlfriend," most of the girls in the Hall looked around at each other threateningly, all of them wanted Sirius to themselves, Sirius took a deep breath, "Here goes,

You may think that I'm talking foolish

You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free

You may wonder how I can promise you now

This love that i feel for you always will be

But your not just time that I'm killing

I'm no longer one of those guys

As sure as i live, this love that I give

Is gonna be yours until the day that I die

(Chorus)

Oh baby I'm gonna love you forever

Forever and ever amen

As long as old men sit & talk about the weather

As long as old women sit & talk about old men

If you wonder how long ill be faithful

I'll be happy to tell you again

I'm gonna love you forever and ever

Forever and ever amen

They say time takes its toll on a body

Makes a young girls brown hair turn gray

Honey I don't care I ain't in love with your hair

N if it all fell out well I'd love you anyway

They say time can play tricks on a memory

Make people forget things they knew

Well it's easy to see it's happening to me

I've already forgotten every woman but you

(Chorus)

Oh darlin I'm gonna love you forever

Forever and ever amen

As long as old men sit & talk about the weather

As long as old women sit & talk about old men

If you wonder how long I'll be faithful

Just listen to how this song ends

I'm gonna love you forever and ever

Forever and ever amen

I'm gonna love you forever and ever

Forever and ever

Forever and ever

Forever and ever amen"

Sirius finished as he looked Hermione in the eyes, and when he gently leapt off the stage, he completely forgot to make a spectacle of himself. Everyone clapped loudly as Remus, James and Peter left the stage, and Dumbledore replaced them.

"Settle down, settle down," Dumbledore said, and the clapping immediately died down, "Next up, we have Hermione Snape!" Dumbledore left the stage again, and the crowd clapped wildly again, Hermione had become quite popular in her time there.

"Thank you everyone," Hermione said into the microphone as she looked out to the crowd, "Now I'm going to sing this song to someone who is special to me," Hermione looked at Sirius, and he smiled, "and I'm hoping that he'll understand what this means," the background music began to play, and Hermione bobbed her head and tapped her foot in time for a few beats before opening her mouth to sing.

If I give my heart to you

Will you handle it with care

Will you always treat me tenderly

And in every way be fair

If I give my heart to you

Will you give me all your love

Will you swear that you'll be true to me

By the light that shines above

And will you sigh with me when I'm sad

Smile with me when I'm glad

And always be as you are with me tonight

Think it over and be sure

Please don't answer till you do

When you promise all those things to me

Then I'll give my heart to you

And will you sigh with me when I'm sad

Smile with me when I'm glad

And always be as you are with me tonight

Think it over and be sure

Please don't answer till you do

When you promise all those things to me

Then I'll give my heart to you

When Hermione finished, she simply smiled and bowed to the thunderous applause. Sirius, from his seat in the front row was clapping and wolf-whistling the loudest as he smiled.

"Very good, Miss Snape," Dumbledore said as he came up next to her, "Our last and final performance of the evening will be by Lily Evans and the Gryffindor Girls!" As Dumbledore exited the stage, Lily, Hermione and Alice all jumped on stage, and they were acting every bit as theatrical as the Marauders usually were.

"Hey, everyone!" Lily called into the central mike as Hermione and Alice took their places slightly back and to the side, "Some of you Muggleborns may recognize this song, so if you do, feel free to sing along!" without further adieu, the music began, and Lily started to sing.

I come home in the morning light

My mother says when you gonna live your life right

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

The phone rings in the middle of the night

My father yells what you gonna do with your life

Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one

But girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have -

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Girls - they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl

And hide her away from the rest of the world

I want to be the one to walk in the sun

Oh girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Girls - they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun,

They want to have fun,

They want to have fun...

Throughout the song, all three of the girls danced around. Hermione and Alice were singing back up, but they didn't mind at all because of how much fun they were having.

"Well," Dumbledore said once everyone was quiet, "Thank you everyone who performed tonight, and goodnight to you all." When Dumbledore finished speaking, everyone went back to his or her dorms to go to sleep.


End file.
